


In The Dead Of Night

by MischievousBellerina



Series: In The Dead Of Night [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Incubus!Loki, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: After many nights of waiting, Loki has finally come to give you what he promised...





	In The Dead Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [drawing](https://w-rabbitart.tumblr.com/post/178634871649/doodling-incubus-loki-its-so-exhausting) and oogling over it with [Songsofgallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey) and [FirithAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel)!
> 
> This was supposed to be a hell of a lot shorter, but you know, my mind took off running! Boy, was this a wild and filthy ride! I hope you enjoy this as much I had fun writing it!
> 
> Feedback and kudos is greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/odinsonsobsessed)!

_Darling._

 

You stirred in your sleep as you heard your name being called by a familiar voice. Only you didn't register it in your ears, but it appeared to echo in your mind.

 

_Wake up, my sweet._

 

Your eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on the hazy, dark mass standing at the end of your bed. Your tired mind fought to work out what it was that you were looking at.

 

 _Easy now._ The smooth, velvety voice cooed.

 

You blinked away the sleep from your eyes and they focused, the figure sharpening, making your eyes go wide and your breath leave your lungs.

 

You'd never seen him before, but by the gods, you knew his voice enough to know _this was him_.

 

Loki.

 

You could only fantasize until now what he looked like, and _Norns_ , he exceeded any and all expectations as he looked even better than you could have imagined.

 

He was shirtless, wearing tight, dark green and black leather pants with chains hung from belt loop to belt loop. The clinking noise, produced by the metal knocking together, the creaking of leather stretching by the movement of him crawling toward you on the bed was all you heard in the dead of night, paired with the feeling of the mattress dipping underneath him, all confirmed that this was not a hallucination.

 

He was actually there. After nights of his charming, eloquent voice suggesting dirty, racy things deep inside your mind, making your core throb with desperate need and your legs tremble, lustful whimpers escaping your mouth as you slept.

 

The knife he carried between his sharp fangs gleamed in the direct moonlight that shown through the curtains. Barely coherent thoughts of the possibilities of what he would do to you swirled in your head as he slinked closer and closer to you, with a wicked gleam in his enticing, emerald eyes. His lips curled into a grin as he crawled over your body, lingering in a hover as he looked you over.

 

Taking the knife out of his mouth, he chuckled with such darkness, it sent chills down your spine as it rose up from his chest. “I told you I would visit you one night, didn't I, sweet girl?”

 

Goosebumps spread across your skin and you opened your mouth to speak, but all that came out was your stuttering breath. You realized your arms and legs were frozen in fear and excitement from his dominating presence.

 

“You've been so patient, so obedient in your sleep as you wait for me, night after night. For that, I shall reward you with the grandest of pleasures. Oh my dear, I'm going to have you writhing underneath me. I'll have you screaming my name.” His voice was even more smooth and seductive in person, and it left you breathless.

 

“Tell me, is your body ready to fully accept me? Does it react to my words alone, like I've conditioned it to?” Loki’s face dipped down, his long, black hair tickling your cheek as his mouth hovered next to your ear. “Let's find out, shall we?”

 

A moan escaped your lips and Loki smirked. “ _Oh._ ” He sounded pleasantly surprised with the noise you just made. “I haven't even begun and I already draw a moan out of those deliciously plump lips of yours….” He let out another chuckle, “Excellent.”

 

“How badly do you yearn for my touch, darling?” He continued, “What do you desire most? Could it be my lips on yours? On your neck?” His hot breath crept onto your neck as he spoke, creating a hot inferno inside of you that spread like wildfire. “What of my... fangs? Do you crave to feel them along your neck? Licking and biting, marking you?”

 

Your eyes fluttered closed and you shivered involuntarily, your imagination running wild with titillating images of Loki engaging you in all the iniquitous acts that he was suggesting. You could feel the evidence of your arousal leaking out of you, soaking your panties.

 

“How about my fingers… pinching and pulling on your hardened, sensitive nipples? Or would you rather them be elsewhere? Should I drag my nails down your stomach… or up your thighs?” Just like he’d suggested, you felt his sharp nails lightly trailing up your thigh. “Oh… I know what you _really_ want, my dear. You want my big, throbbing cock inside of you, filling you up, don’t you?”

 

“Let’s see how wet you are for me, my dear.” He drew himself back, lifting the hem of your shirt up just slightly. His deep, amused chuckle echoed across the room as he slowly lifted his eyes to look at you. “Oh my... how sinfully wet you are.”

 

He rose on his knees, his tall, slender form looming over you with a wild, hungry look in his eyes that had you whimpering. It made you want to press your legs together to dull the ever growing ache between them. “Loki…”

 

The sight of your bottom lip between your teeth as you struggled to hold back your moans inspired the smirk spreading across his face. “Yes! Say my name, let me hear your sweet cries as your quim drips for me!”

 

In an instant, he was on you. His lips began to kiss your neck, moving to flatten his tongue on your throat, sliding it up towards your mouth. Loki’s lips captured yours and the more they moved, the more you felt your body start to come alive under his touch. Fear fizzled away as it began to be replaced by pure arousal. You started kissing him back, moaning into his mouth. “That's my good girl… Mmm, your luscious lips are so soft, moving together with mine.” His mouth returned to yours to give you a lingering kiss.

 

“So succulent…” He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a soft moan. “I want to taste the other parts of your body. I want to see those voluptuous breasts of yours… But first…” His eyes opened, revealing the black orbs that replaced his green ones.

 

His lips curled into a mischievous smile that revealed his pointy fangs. Loki descended to place soft, gentle kisses on your neck. His tongue ran flat along your neck, preparing your skin to be penetrated. You sucked in a breath and let out a whimper, tensing after he pierced your skin, sliding his fangs further and further into your skin, slowly.

 

You felt your veins pulsing under him and your eyes went blurry as they adjusted to the sensation of his mouth sucking out your blood. The pain slowly faded into pleasure, soft breathy moans leaving your mouth as you relaxed.

 

You could hear him, the noisy, languid sucking between his moans and between yours.

 

You weren’t sure when he removed his mouth from you, but when your vision cleared, his face was pulled back, staring down at you, as he panted heavily.

 

Normally, the sight of blood repulsed you, but seeing it drip from his fangs, trailing down his chin made you want to catch it on your tongue. You wanted to clear any trace of it ever being on his skin.

 

You arched your shoulders, lifting your chin so you could dart your tongue along his. The metallic taste hit your tongue and you moaned, dragging it up to his lips, running it along his exposed fangs. Loki let out a deep moan himself, “Oh, you’re a special one, my dear. Better than I ever imagined.” His lips were on yours, sharing the salty flavor of your blood.

 

When there was nothing left, Loki sat up to straddle your legs as the knife he was holding came into view. Your heart started beating wildly in your chest as he ran the cool blade down your collarbone, towards the oversized t-shirt you wore to bed. He took the hem between his fingers and slid the knife straight down the middle, ripping the shirt in two, exposing your matching bra and panties as the fabric fell away onto the bed at your sides.

 

With a smirk, he slowly slid the blade flatley underneath the bridge of your bra, languidly turning it so the sharp ends grazed your skin sideways. With a little bit of force, he brought the knife up, slicing the fabric apart. You let out the breath you didn't realize you’d been holding when he began to move the knife away from you.

 

After tucking the knife into the waistband of his pants on his side, Loki lowered himself back down. His mouth descended onto your collarbone, working lewd, wet kisses down your body as his fingertips ghosted down your shoulder, eventually using his nails to scrape gently the rest of the way down your arm.

 

Your eyes struggled to open, to study Loki’s face as he worked his way to the plump flesh of your chest. His nails started again on your shoulder, dragging down a little rougher this time.

 

You bit down harder on your lip, your wince turning into a moan. His eyes glanced up at you, lips curled into a smirk as he opened his mouth to reveal his split tongue.

 

Your eyes widened as the two ends slowly, seductively intertwined around each other and wiggled up and down. “Do you want it, darling? My tongue on your sensitive flesh?”

 

“Yes…” You moaned, “Oh gods, yes.” You arched your back when he descended onto your nipple, his tongue tracing the circle of skin that had you gripping the sheets underneath you and calling out his name.

 

“Mmm… You are quite succulent, my dear…” Loki’s moan provoked your own. “That’s it, open up to me. Let your body receive all that I have to offer.” He returned to twine the ends of his tongue in a tease around you, they took turns swiping across your nipple before taking it into his mouth to suck on it, making your legs shake. You wanted everything, you wouldn’t refuse him, you couldn’t. He made you feel too good to deny him of anything.

 

You lifted your hips up, desperately seeking friction. If you didn't get some sort of relief soon...

 

Loki drew his hips back, flicking your other nipple with his tongue. “Ah, ah, ah! Patience, my sweet.”

 

You groaned in protest and your eyes locked on the beautiful horns that added to his intimidating gaze. You reached for one of them, running your fingers down along the ridges, cool and smooth to the touch.  You lightly traced over where they protrude from the skin of his forehead, drawing out a hissing moan from Loki.

 

He closed his eyes at your touch as you continued stroking your thumb along the base of the horn and gliding up to the top, feeling the sharp tip.

 

“Your touch is so soft, so curious. You’re such a good girl. .” When he opened his mouth to moan again, you caught a glimpse of his fangs and the temptation to have him pierce your skin again was too great to ignore.

 

You dropped your hand from his horns and his eyes opened, his eyebrows raised in response to your wrist awaiting him near his mouth. “You want more, darling?” He chuckled, grabbing your arm and wrist with both hands without hesitation.

 

Loki turned his head and pressed soft, gentle kisses trailing from your palm to your wrist before his tongue swept across your veins.

 

You watched him, locking eyes as he lifted his upper lip just slightly, showing off his pearly white fangs before he pricked your skin and darted his tongue back out to catch the red liquid as it seeped out of your wrist, closing his mouth over it to suck down the blood frantically pumping through your veins as your adrenaline spiked.

 

“Mmm…” He moaned against your wrist in delight, his eyes closing and his brows furrowing together. It was mesmerizing, watching him take his pleasure from you. His confident, hungry movements as he moved along your body. You were going to be ruined in being with anyone else after this.

 

Loki broke away from your flesh and moved to trail kisses down your breast and his path down your stomach was excruciatingly slow, all you wanted was to feel that skilled tongue work you toward your orgasm. His tongue traced your navel, causing you to buck your hips.

 

Once his mouth reached its destination at the top of your panties, he reached for his knife. Slipping the blade underneath the fabric on your thigh, he tore it open, mirroring the act on the other side, causing your panties to fall away from you onto the bed.

 

Loki slid his hands up the backs of your thighs, pushing them upward as he dipped his face down, licking a slow stripe up through your parted, drenched folds. “Mmm… Delicious.” Loki closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of you as he licked his lips. “Now let me hear your sweet moans as I feast on your dripping quim, my darling.”

 

His tongue pushed into your wet heat while his thumb traced circles onto your clit. You bucked your hips, drawing him deeper into you as his tongue wiggled around.

 

You gasped, tangling your fingers tightly into his hair. “Oh my--Loki!” Your loud moans echoed into the dark room, your breath coming out uneven and rough.

 

Loki pushed his tongue out and back in on repeat before ascending up towards your clit. His tongue split across your sensitive bud, dragging along both sides. It wouldn't be much longer now as his lips around it to suck and your legs began to shake. Loki encouraged you to give in as he yanked his mouth away, “Yes! That’s it, my sweet girl.”

 

His lips met your thigh, giving it a couple of rough kisses, dragging his tongue along your skin. “Cum for me, darling!” You felt his fangs sink into your thigh, drawing them back out quickly, his lips latching on to the open wound.

 

A whimpering moan escaping your lips before your orgasm crashed over you, your whimpers turning into loud, ragged moans as he greedily sucked on your thigh, your lovely saccharine blood flowing into his hungry mouth and his long, drawn out moans soon joined yours.

 

After he was satisfied, Loki broke away from your flesh, licking his bright red lips that were coated in your blood. “Yes... You taste wonderful. What a divine creature you are, my dear.”

 

His fingers slid through your slick and he brought them up, sucking on them in a slow, sensual way, all while he kept his eyes on you.

 

Loki removed his slender digits, placing them to your lips, awaiting to be taken. You opened your mouth, inviting them in, swirling your tongue around them as you tasted yourself. You couldn't resist pressing your tongue harshly against his nail, welcoming the coppery liquid that spread into your mouth and on Loki’s tongue.

 

Loki gasped, removing his fingers before he pressed his lips roughly on yours. His tongue pushed past your lips, exploring your blood filled mouth. His tongue tangled with yours in his search for every drop of your blood.

 

When he removed his mouth from you, he darted his tongue to catch the small dribble of blood just blow your bottom lip with a smirk. “You like that, don’t you? You like teasing me with your blood. Oh, you've been such a good girl, I'm going to give you what you desire most.”

 

Loki growled, rolling you over, guiding you to lie on your stomach after he moved your torn clothing out of the way. He brushed your hair out of the way of your neck, placing his lips along your skin, trailing down to your shoulders and back. His nails drug along your back near your sides, while his mouth descended down the middle.

 

You moaned, pressing your ass up against his hips. You felt his hardened arousal through his pants, making Loki groan. “So eager for me, little one. Tell me, are you ready for it? Ready for my cock to take you?”

 

“Please…” You moaned in response, grinding yourself against him in a hungry need. Loki groaned once again and pulled his hips back, sitting up to rid himself of his pants. You pulled your knees forward to lift your backside up anxiously as you heart the clinking of his belt and the scrunching of his pants and he removed them.

 

Loki gripped your hips, sliding his erection through your slick folds, nudging your clit in a tease. “I can give you exactly what you want, like no one else can. All you need to do for me, is to tell me you want it. Just say yes, and it’s all yours.” His voice was strained, his breath coming out seductively labored as he awaited your response.

 

His swollen head nudged your entrance and you swallowed, panting as you processed his words. He needed your permission before he could continue. Those were the rules, he had explained to you before, prior to him coming to visit.

 

“Yes.” You moaned.

 

“Then you shall have it.” His cock slid into you, slowly and carefully stretching you. Loki let out a moan as you tightened around him. “Oh, _yes_.” His hips began to move and one of his hands moved to slide his fingers into your hair, wrapping it around his fist so he could tug on it.

 

You winced, curling your fingers into fists onto the mattress as he began to thrust into you relentlessly. “You feel so good, my sweet… Yes!”

 

Tears pricked your eyes from the pain of his tight grip on your hair and the rough, relentless movements of his thighs slapping against yours on repeat.

 

“Loki!” You whimpered as he dug his nails into your hip with a gasp as he panted behind you. You were sure to feel all of this in the morning, but you couldn't bear him stopping now.

 

“Would you like me to finish this, darling? Would you like to cum?”

 

Your response was a moan, it was all you could manage as you lost yourself in the pure ecstasy he was making you feel. With a grunt, his hips slowed and he pulled out of you, releasing your hair.

 

Before you could protest, he flipped you over onto your back. You admired how beautiful he looked, gazing down at you with lustful eyes and the strained smirk on his face as he eased back into you.

 

He slid his hands underneath your back, coming up to dig his nails into your shoulder, nearly piercing your skin as he drew his hips back and slammed back in, continuing his rough pace.

 

He buried his face into your neck, his grunts and groans coming out quicker. You repeated his name like a prayer, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck, threading your fingers through his hair. You bucked your hips, meeting his thrusts.

 

“Are you close, my dear?” He grunted, “Are you desperate for release?” His breath shook as he struggled to speak clearly and you could tell he was close. You were, too. Gods, were you close. Desperate, needy sobs broke out as your need to cum was becoming unbearable. “Yes, darling. That's it, cum around my cock as it... spills its seed into your womb.”

 

His name came out as a scream on your lips as your orgasm shattered your mind, any and all thoughts going out the window as your vision blurred with tears.

 

“Oh, _yes_. Yes!” Loki’s moans were the only thing registering in your ears as his cock spasmed inside of you, his warm, thick fluid pulsed out of him while you rode the waves of pleasure that spread throughout your body.

 

Once the sounds of his satisfaction faded, he groaned softly, relaxing on top of you and you felt his chest rising and falling steadily.

 

Loki lifted his head with a lazy smile, studying your face and your neck. The backs of his fingers caressed your cheek, coaxing your eyes to close from the gentleness, “Just look at you... How delightful you look, hair disheveled, blood stained skin, red marks all over you after being ravished by a demon. You, my sweet girl, are a rare sight indeed. No wonder I was so drawn to you...”

 

Loki leaned down, whispering something into your ear that had your eyes shooting open.

 

You looked around, confused, face flushed as your eyes adjusted to the daylight shining through your window. You looked down at your clothing. It was wrinkled, but it was all in one piece.

 

Had that been… all a dream?

 

You winced as you moved your neck, placing your hand over the pain on your shoulder. You gasped as you felt small punctures along your neck, scrambling off of your bed. Dizziness overcame you, so you stopped in your tracks, holding your head as you steadied yourself. Once your double vision cleared up, you slowly made your way over to the tall mirror hanging on your closet door. Your eyes widened as you took in the condition that your body was in.

 

The bruises on your neck and inner thighs. You turned slightly to peer at your shoulder, taking in the long, red streaks that stretched down to your upper back as you pulled the collar of your shirt down.

 

Your heartbeat quickened at his parting words;

 

_I'll be back for you soon, my darling._


End file.
